You Should Have Shown Her The Truth
by Butterfly-Dreams-Soar
Summary: [Complete! Well This Is My First InuYasha FanFic! In This Story The Battle Is Over, But Kagome Is No Where To Be Seen. While Looking For Her, InuYasha, Is Set Free By The Past. Will He Lose Them Both? Read On To Find Out! Please Review! [Complete!
1. Prologue

_No I Do Not Own InuYasha!! InuYasha Is Owned Proudly By Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Well This Story Is One Of My Ideas For The Ending..Hope You Like! I'm Not Totally For Sure How Long The Story Will Be, I Guess Time Will Tell. I Will Try To Write Often As Possible! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
  
You Should Have Made Her See..._  
  
Prologue  
  
InuYasha and the Gang had been waiting for this day for a long time now. Finally it was the day that they would fight Naraku for what they believed in. Fighting him meant a lot of things to each of them. Each purpose was without doubt worth it. One had a curse, one for the jewel belong to her, and the rest needed the revenge for family and loved ones. Everyone could smell and feel the end coming near. They made a pack that no matter what they would fight their hardest and no give up. But as we all know Kagome is scared about what is to come of her when the jewel is finally completed. Or maybe she was more worried about InuYasha using it to become full youkai. She dare not tell him her worries though. The last time Kagome had visited her time, InuYasha had told her to pack light. He told her that the next few days would be hard enough, without the help of extra things in her bag. So she had left everything but the medicine at her time. Now all were ready for the battle.  
  
The battle was on going, the Gang was getting tired. But none gave up, they had promised each other they would fight hard and not give up. Each others words meant everything to them, for they were like family. Sango, Kilala, Shippo, And Miroku were all on the ground they were to weak to go on. Only InuYasha and Kagome were left to fight. Then InuYasha and Kagome conducted a plan. Once set in motion, the dust flew everywhere. All fall to the ground and hope that was the last they would see of Naraku.   
  
The dust finally settles on the biggest battle our friends had known since starting out on their journey. Naraku was now dead, along with all his, lets just say family. One of his did escape, Kohaku. Yes, soon the jewel shard would have to come out of him, but for the time being he was safe. Kagome had stolen the almost completed jewel right before InuYasha shot a powerful attack at Naraku. Which was there big plan and appeared to have worked well. This sent Naraku into space along with his family. But, unknown to the rest of the gang, Kagome is missing. Sango, Kilala, Shippo, And Miroku were all unconscious with seriously bad wounds.  
  
InuYasha was in no better condition himself. He looked around, something was missing. Finally it hit him, Where was Kagome? InuYasha's mind raced with what could have happen to her. _Could she have not been able to get away from the attack fast enough? Did Naraku take her with him? Did I really kill her?_ As these thoughts raced through his head, he begin to get up and walk around looking for his friend. He felt safe leaving his comrades where they rested, Naraku was gone. But, their wounds were bad, and needed attention. He remembered all the times Kagome had fixed him up. Once his thoughts were complete he looked around for the yellow bag that Kagome carried around. About five minutes later, InuYasha's eyes spotted something familiar. It was Kagome's bag, he picked it up and brought it to his comrades side.   
  
Sango was now awake, though she was hurting badly. Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala laid silently slumbering away. Once Sango saw the bag she asked InuYasha for the first aid kit. InuYasha complied. "Sango, did you happen to see Kagome? She is not here." Sango could see the hanyou's golden eyes filled with worry for his friend. "No, I'm sorry InuYasha I Haven't. Now, I have finished putting medicine on everyone but you. So please come here." Sango would have gotten up, but she was still weak herself. "How can I? When Kagome is not here, I mean how do we know if she is okay?" InuYasha said while starting to walk off. "InuYasha we are all worried about her, we all love her like family. But how will you help her, if you won't help yourself?" Upon hearing this the hanyou sat beside Sango, and she dressed his wounds. "Now InuYasha, how about some sleep? We will find her in the morning." Sango laid back down and InuYasha just sat there. How am I suppose to sleep? Kagome's out there, or is she? But not even InuYasha could say what would happen next.....

* * *

_Sorry For The Cliffhanger! Well Hopefully I Will Have More For You Soon!! Hehehe...I Think This Will Be A Good FanFic! Well Please Review And Give Me Advice!! O The You Should Have's Are Just Thoughts, From The Being Writing This FanFic.....  
Arigatou!_


	2. Chapter One: Going Back To Nothing

_No I Do Not Own InuYasha!! InuYasha Is Owned Proudly By Rumiko Takahashi!_

* * *

_You Should Have Made Her Understood Your True Feelings..._  
  
Chapter One: Going Back To Nothing  
  
When InuYasha woke the bright sun's rays were hitting him. He noticed his comrades were already awake and doing much better. Miroku was talking about his wind tunnel being gone. His promise to his grandfather had been acheived. Shippo was just happy for all of it to be over. Sango's mind was on her brother, Kohaku and his safety. "O InuYasha, your awake!" Sango and Shippo turn around to take notice to whom Miroku was talking to.  
  
"Yes, but has anyone seen Kagome? Did she come here while I was asleep?" The hanyou's eyes were filled with worry. InuYasha stood up and looked around for any sign of his friend, that he had become so close to. _He had let Kikyo die not from his own hands, but Kagome would be another story..._ Sango was the one to answer the hanyou, "Gomen InuYasha. No sign of her." Sango as all of them did have great sorrow for Kagome's absentence, the Gang saw her as family. "InuYasha, maybe she went to Kaede's thinking we might come soon." This time Miroku spoke his mind, knowing what to say to get the hanyou's hopes up.  
  
When heading back, InuYasha made sure his nose was ready in case he picked up one her scent. He was sort of disbelieveing of Miroku's idea. But InuYasha took the hint, his comrades needed to go somewhere to heal and rest. He had pushed them so much during their journey, he felt he owned them this time. Soon things become familiar, soon they would be at the village. But, without Kagome by his side, it didn't feel like he was almost there. Nothing felt right without her by his side. Once getting there the hanyou ran inside a all to familiar hut.  
  
"Kaede, have you seen, Kagome?" InuYasha shouted at the old prietess, not caring how rude it was. "Why is the child not with ye?" Kaede was not puzzled, for Kagome had stopped by late last night. Before Kagome had left she made Kaede promise she would not tell InuYasha about her visit.  
  
**_-Flashback-_**  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing child?" Kaede had seen Kagome and all the scars she had. "Come in child and let me bandage you up." Kagome complied to the woman's demands, knowing she only cared. "Thanks, Kaede. You have been a true friend with everything we have been through. Even though you weren't there in all the battles, your spirit made InuYasha put up with me." Kagome started tearing at the thoughts about InuYasha. He will be so mad when he found out why she had run.   
  
When Kagome had woke up the next morning, she was in a terrible rush. "But why child? Why do you rush? Don't you want to see your friends and say your goodbyes?" Since Kagome was in a hurry she explained fast. "I'm afraid of what happens between the four of us. How we will all live? Now, I must leave. Kaede promise me you won't tell InuYasha I was here. I can't talk to him...." Kagome's heart was truly worried, it didn't take much for Kaede to see it. "Kagome, please tell me who the four is?" Kaede really figured it was all InuYasha she was upset about. "InuYasha, Kikyo, The Jewel, And Me." Kagome yelled as she headed for the well. Kaede had a some what idea of what she meant, as the girl soon ran out of the distance.  
  
**_-End Flashback-_**  
  
"Sorry InuYasha, Kagome has not been here. But, why isn't she with ye?" Kaede figured mabye asking InuYasha could lighted up Kagome's rushed explantation. The golden eyes soon shut, all he could do was nod his head. "Maybe something she is afraid of? Maybe you becoming a full youkai scares her?" Kaede started to fill in blanks in her mind. InuYasha now perked up, "That's probably it, and probably the whole Kikyo thing as well. I just wish I would have told her that none of that means anything to me anymore. Nope, the only thing I care about is her, and only her!" InuYasha then walked out of the hut, intended on finding her. Just stepping out of the hut he smelt something familiar...

* * *

_Gomen Another CliffHanger! But The Next Chapter Should Be Interesting. I Think I Will Have 2 More Chapters After This One. Well Please Review, I Love Them!!_


	3. Chapter Two: Two Changed Hearts

_No I Do Not Own InuYasha!! InuYasha Is Owned Proudly By Rumiko Takahashi!_

* * *

_You Should Have Just Told Her...  
_  
Chapter Two: Two Changed Hearts  
  
InuYasha followed the smell to the tree he was sealed to for fifty years by his first love. Then a familiar voice came out of the shadows. "You love her?" InuYasha turned around to find Kikyo. "You love Kagome?" InuYasha didn't want to or need to see Kikyo now. He knew if Kagome saw them that she would run even more. InuYasha finally decided it was best to tell her the truth. "Yes. Kikyo I have come to love her more and more. At first I hated how she was so like you, but then I came to realize she was nothing like you. Kagome's spirit and caring was something I started to treasure. All you seem to do is confuse us both. Never have you once really helped us, but separated us in our wantings to be together." InuYasha was mad, this woman always showed up at the worst times. Always making Kagome so upset, he hated her to be upset.  
  
Kikyo went to the tree to stare at it, her back was to InuYasha. She talked to him without turning around to face him. She believed it would hurt for her to look at him. She was about to do something, that took all her nerve to say and do. "Gomen, InuYasha. If I would have left you alone Kagome wouldn't be in the trial she is in now. Cause you would have made her see your heart and soul." Before Kikyo could say more InuYasha's claws held her tight. "Kikyo, you best tell me where Kagome is!" InuYasha Started growling with anger.  
  
"Before I tell you where Kagome is, you must let me speak. I came here to tell you something." InuYasha let go, though he could have given a care less to what she had to say. She had information that he needed so he simply stated, "Go Ahead."   
  
"InuYasha I first want you to forgive me for all the wrong I have done. Secondly, I'm finally allowing myself my freedom, I'm leaving. The reason I wanted you to hear this is for the fact, that I want you free as well. Free to go off and love Kagome with all your heart and soul. I will no longer hold you to me, I have wronged you too much for words alone. Now go and get Kagome. You will find her in a meadow with your brother. She couldn't get down the well, I made sure of it. I made the well block her til you tell her how you really feel. Please be swift though, for your brother's heart might be won over by her. I wish you luck, and follow your heart. You don't have to hide your feelings anymore, you two are safe to show all feelings."  
  
When Kikyo was finished InuYasha ran as fast as his hanyou feet could run. He was happy that Kagome was sort of forced to stay there, but at the same time he wanted her to stay cause she wanted to be with him. Kikyo's words were ringing his his ears, he was free. Kikyo watched as he ran to save his girl. Behind his back she said her last words, "InuYasha your are free to be with your heart and soul. Please be happy and safe." With that Kikyo disappeared.  
  
**_-Meanwhile Away In A Meadow-_**  
  
"Please Sesshoumaru, Please." Kagome pleaded with the older brother of InuYasha. When Kagome got to the well, she hopped in. But she didn't go back to her time. She got out and sat there wondering why the well wasn't letting her home. Then she happen to see Sesshoumaru walking by. That's when it hit her to beg Sesshoumaru to let her stay with him. He did have that little girl, she could watch over her.  
  
"Please, I can't go back to InuYasha. I don't know what will happen." Kagome was on her knees infront of him. He just stared down at her, finally deciding in answering her. "You should deal with your own problems. Plus, I have seen the look in his eyes around you. Why do you fear him?" Sesshoumaru now sat down on the grass. Rin and Jaken, along with the two-headed demon horse, were also sitting, but they were more in the background listening in on the converstation. "Sesshoumaru, you see the jewel is complete now, see?" Kagome holds up the jewel for all eyes to see. "Well, InuYasha from the very start has only wanted it to become a full youkai. But I want him to stay his hanyou self. I love him as a hanyou, and always will." Kagome's head went down and her eyes started to water. Sesshoumaru took his only hand and put it underneath her chin. Then he raised her face to his, so he could see. "You shouldn't cry over it. Why don't you just tell him how you really feel? Unless you show me proof you can't handle this then I wont help." Sesshoumaru let go of her chin, Kagome sat there speechless.  
  
"Well what if he trys to force me to give it to him? I mean I could never fight InuYasha. What is a girl to do?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's face, he didn't seem to have any expression. "My decision is to let you stay with me, but only if you will raise Rin." Sesshoumaru then motioned for Rin to join them. Kagome had seen Rin before and found her quite charming. "Of course I will. Thanks Sesshoumaru." With that Kagome jumped up and gave Sesshoumaru a hug. When she had realized what happened she let go. "Gomen, I shouldn't have done that. I will never do it again."  
  
"Whatever. If InuYasha finds you, you will tell him how you feel. If he attacks you for it and gets it. I will get it back for you." Sesshoumaru didn't believe InuYasha would do this, for he had seen the love in his younger brother's eyes many times. So he figure if he kept Kagome, eventually InuYasha would find her. With finding her, he would finally reveal his true feelings. Sesshoumaru had noticed that his heart had been changing, he wasn't as black-hearted as he use to be.   
  
Thanks." Kagome then turns to Rin, giving the young girl a bright, big smile. "Rin, would you like to go play with me? Maybe make crown of flowers." Rin started dragging Kagome fast to where there was flowers by the dozen. "Can you help me make a flower crown? Will I look like a Princess?" Rin was talking fast, as most children do when they are happy. Kagome smiled back and the little girl, "Of course I will help you, you don't expect Sesshoumaru to help you, do you?" The little girl giggle and said no.  
  
The whole day Sesshoumaru watched the two play and frolic in the flowers. To him they both looked like princess. But soon he stopped watching one girl in particular, he couldn't have her. No InuYasha would win her back like always. Sesshoumaru never like humans, yes. But Kagome had always been so different to him, not that he ever noticed til now. Plus, he like the fact that Rin had so much fun with her. Then his mind went to InuYasha. What was taking InuYasha so long? He was staying in a open meadow so he could easily find them. Sesshoumaru simply waited, knowing his brother would be there soon.   
  
Night Fell. "Rin, we should go to sleep now. Tomorrow we will play some more." Rin agreed and took Kagome's hand. They went to a wonderful little spot and laid down. Kagome stared at the stars, while soon Rin fell fast asleep. Kagome saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Sesshoumaru. Jaken was asleep by the demon horse.   
  
"Sesshoumaru, Are you asleep?" Kagome slowly made her way to him, so as not to wake him if he was asleep. "No what do you want, Kagome?" Kagome sat down beside him, just as he was rising up from on the laying on the ground. "Well I just wanted to thank you again for allowing me to stay with you. I mean when I couldn't go down the well, I was so upset." Kagome sat holding her legs and staring down at them. "Well, I feel I owe him so kindness. Plus, for a human your not bad, and Rin loves you." His attention was kept to the stars, every once in awhile he would look at her and wonder how InuYasha could let her slip from his grasp. "Shouldn't you get some rest, Kagome? I mean what if InuYasha comes tomorrow?" This time he let her see him watching her. "I guess your right. InuYasha will probably kill me for running, saying it is a stupid reason. Or yell at me for something else. I also didn't want to have to say goodbye to him. Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." Kagome then got up and went to lay back down by the tired little girl.  
  
It had been a little over a week before the smell of InuYasha hit Sesshoumaru's nose. Since a few days ago he dreaded his brothers smell. That meant Kagome would soon go, she would never stay with him. Not with what he seen in her eyes when they would stay up late and look at the stars. While watching the stars Kagome openly told him stories of her adventures with InuYasha. Sesshoumaru thought about just taking a leave of the meadow, but knew InuYasha would come to get her eventually.  
  
"Kagome, I have finally found you!" InuYasha ran up to her and held her as hard as he could...

* * *

_Well That's The End Of This Chapter. Hopefully This One Was Longer. I Don't Know If There Will Be One Or Two More Chapters, I'm Really Letting My Hands Do The Figuring! Well Hope You Really Like This. Please Review, Maybe I Should Stop Writing Since No One Is Reviewing....._


	4. Chapter Three: He Came In And Swifted He...

_No I Do Not Own InuYasha!! InuYasha Is Owned Proudly By Rumiko Takahashi!_

_I Want To Think Everyone For The Reviews!! Thanks So Much!! ;)_

* * *

  
_You Will Be Happy When She Sees..._  
  
Chapter Three: He Came In And Swifted Her Off Her Feet  
  
Kagome was really surprised by this bear hug, which was the only way Kagome could describe his hug. InuYasha was hanging onto her for dear life, as if they had be separated for a thousand years. _Did he actually miss me? Was he worried?_ Soon all Kagome could do was hug him back, with the same amount of pressure. All to soon she let go!  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Why did you leave me? I thought I killed you. I know you think I don't care greatly about you, but I do." InuYasha paused then saw the look in Kagome's eyes, a little shocked and a little sad. InuYasha's hand reached up to her cheek and softly touched it. "Kagome, what's wrong? Please tell me." This time he took hands made her look into his big golden eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, I will understand."   
  
"InuYasha, I couldn't stand you using the jewel for complete youkai powers, I was scared of that. I want you to stay the way you are, I love you just the way you are. I mean you deserve using the jewel, since you work so hard. You were also with me from the very beginning. But I thought your heart might be different, I was afraid of that." Kagome turned from his hands and cried. She was so in trouble with him. Any moment now he would yell at her, screaming loudly, and making matters worst. But what happened next surprised her, but not Sesshoumaru who was lurking around. Seeing she would be okay he told Rin that it was time to go. Rin of course didn't want to leave, but she obeyed Sesshoumaru like a father. Sesshoumaru would miss the happy nights they had together, but even though he saw her love for his younger half brother.  
  
InuYasha had turned Kagome around and taken her face back into his grasp. With his hand he began wiping her tears. "Kagome, it's my fault for not telling you, I have no wish to become full youkai anymore. My wish is for "us" to be happy ever after, just like in the stories you tell Shippo. I know that you will need to finish school in your time, so why don't i become a full human and stay with you?" This was the reason InuYasha was so late, he knew he needed to get to her. But, before he did he needed to make sure he said the right things. Upon seeing her, his heart missed like fifty beats. Though he would probably never say the three words he needed to say, he knew she would understand. Now that Kikyo was out of the picture, they were all free.  
  
"InuYasha, weren't you going to do the same for Kikyo? Well, to tell you the truth that's not what I want. I want a boyfriend who could protect me, hence your half youkai you could do that with no problem. On the other side I want a boyfriend who will show me some compassion. Since your half human, you can do that one, too. The compassion might be hard, but you do show it every once and a while. But InuYasha, about where we live, I don't care what era were in. As long as were happy. There was another reason I didn't want to see all of you...I was afraid that I couldn't say goodbye. I mean everyone is like family to me. O I forgot something..." Kagome threw her hands around her favorite hanyou. "Thanks for protecting me and worrying about me, Gomen for scarying you." Kagome tried to get free but InuYasha laughed and said. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
On the way back to Kaede's hut InuYasha stopped infront of the tree in which Kikyo had pinned him for fifty years. "Kagome, may we stop here for a moment? There is something I want to tell you. Since this is the tree that brought us together, I thought it was right to talk here." Kagome simply nodded her head in a yes motion. "Well Kagome, when I went running to find you, Kikyo was here. She was here as if waiting for me. She asked me if I loved you, so after I answered her she asked me to forgive her. She said she was wrong for all that she had done to you and me. She also told me she stopped the well from opening up, til I told you how I really feel. Then she told me that she sat me free from her grasp. I wanted to tell you this, so if you ever heard I was here with Kikyo, you wouldn't be upset. I think she finally saw how much I liked you. At first she didn't know what to do with that. I want you to know, I may not say it, but I do know that you are my heart and soul. Now that Naraku is wasted, I will try to show more caring. That is, if you will have me?" Kagome was shocked, but also very relieved. She felt as if on cloud nine, and no one would make her lose this happiness.   
  
"InuYasha thanks for telling me that, it means a lot. Now shouldn't we go back?" Kagome grabbed his hand to emphasize the fact to go. But InuYasha simply stared at it, then looked in her eyes and said. "Kagome, I'm sorry I was late. But I wanted to make sure I got the right words to you. If I said one wrong word, we would end up fighting. I don't want to lose you!" Kagome's heart was all overjoyed to hear these words finally, though he wasn't saying it loud and clear she knew. "It's alright InuYasha, I had some fun with Rin and your brother. You know he isn't all that bad." Kagome gave a playful wink, then InuYasha took that as a sign for a quick kiss before they left. "InuYasha," Kagome said with a little playful laugh. "I didn't knew you had it in you to kiss me." InuYasha set his forehead on hers. "Well Kagome, I'm hoping to share more of them with you. No matter what we will be together forever. I will make sure of that, and to tell you the truth." Before InuYasha went on he let out a little laugh, then replied, "I don't Kikyo will either." Then InuYasha winked at Kagome. Kagome only laughed, since Kikyo did stop the well from letting her go. Plus, Kikyo had set InuYasha free to love and to experience life to the fullest.  
  
Once the laughing had stopped between the couple, InuYasha took Kagome's hand and lead her towards the hut. They would be walking these same steps many times more, for them life was just starting. True, their love started before thier knowledge of Naraku, but now it lived for all to see. They opened their love to the world, though youkai came to hurt one or the other sometimes. They didn't care, they could protect each other well.

* * *

_Well Guys What Did You Think? Well Thanks Bunches For All The Reviews!! Well, I Think I Will Write A Little Epilogue Now. Just To Say What Happens Afterwards. Well For My First InuYasha FanFic, I Have To Say I Was Really Inspired. Cause I Worked Everyday Since Starting It. Hope You Enjoyed It, As Much As I Enjoyed Writing. O Yeah You Can Still Review. ;) wink, wink Well, I Think I Will Start The Epilogue Now!! See Ya In The Bookstores!_


	5. Epilogue

_No I Do Not Own InuYasha!! InuYasha Is Owned Proudly By Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Well Guys I Thought A Little Epilogue Was What This Story Needed. So Here Is One Coming At You! Hope You Enjoyed The Whole Story._

_

* * *

_  
_See What I Meant When I Said You Would Be Happy When She Knew..._  
  
Epilogue  
  
As the years went by, the love between the couples only grew. Not only was InuYasha and Kagome to be wedded once Kagome was finished with college, But Miroku and Sango had wedded a few years earlier. Sango was with child for the second time. The first child was named Suki.   
  
The well remained open, so InuYasha and Kagome were never really separated. They both figured with their love and Kikyo, the well was always open. Kagome and InuYasha never chose where they would live, they kinda just went off of what each other wanted to do. Some nights were spent in Feudal Japan and some in the Present Japan. InuYasha also had his own room at the shrine. Kagome felt at home anywhere InuYasha was, vice versa for InuYasha.  
  
Shippo stayed in the village with Kaede. Who surprisingly to InuYasha is still alive. Kaede enjoyed the little fox's help around the hut. Shippo was growing up now, he was getting older and understanding Miroku's young style with the women. Shippo tries to get a girl when he sees one he likes, but nothing like Miroku. Kagome and InuYasha kept their promise about raising him right, even though they weren't there everyday. Shippo was very smart and wise. Kagome regarded him as a son, Her and InuYasha was very proud of him. InuYasha was treating Shippo better now, they actually would kinda hug.   
  
Kohaku, is living and a proud uncle to Suki. Kohaku and Shippo are like best buds, always talking about that girl or the old antics of Miroku. Course they keep the Miroku stories out of Sango's ears reach. Kagome did take the jewel out of his back, but with her great medical skills she healed him. He had a few places that needed real medical attention, but she did the best she could with what she had.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin lived happily traveling the world, but on a trip to see his brother Rin feel in love with one of the boys. So Sesshoumaru being a good father figure decided to live in Kaede's village. The boy's name was Kohaku. Though him and Shippo fought over her like dogs...err no pun inteaded. Sesshoumaru wasn't too upset about staying. His heart now more loving, would talk and have dinner with InuYasha telling him about their father. InuYasha listened well since he never knew their father.  
  
Kilala, of course stayed with Sango. Kilala was very happy with the new little girl, as well. Kilala would always watch after her, when the little girl would walk off, little Kilala was there for the rescue. Sometimes Kohaku would ask Kilala to take him and Rin to the river side to have a romance look at the stars. But, Kilala never would. She thought they were too young to go off, and alone at that. Kilala was more like a mother now.  
  
Now just because Kagome and InuYasha are so happy, doesn't mean they don't still fight. But, to InuYasha the make-up kiss is well worth it. O don't forget the prayer beads that InuYasha has. They were taken off by Kagome, she took them off the day he proposed to her. Then he made her kiss him for all the times that she sat him. Which this act took a while, I mean how many times did she sit him? Well lets just say a lot!  
  
Finally our favorite group of friends have found peace and love! No one could be happier, they even say Kikyo looks down upon them and smiles. Kagome decided that the jewel should be used later in the future, so till then she will protect it.

* * *

_Well Guys That Was My Epilogue For The Story. Was You Surprised By Any Of It?? Well Hopefully You Enjoyed The Story!! Please Remember To Review. Cause, I May Make Another Story Off Of This One, Like What Kagome Does With The Jewel. Well Til The Next Story Whatever It Is, Bye!! _


End file.
